Congratulations
by kaylinxoxkisses
Summary: what if bella chose jacob over edward? what if she's marrying him and edward comes to the wedding? oneshot/song fic. r


**I highly recommend you listen to Blue October's Congratulations when reading this. Words in bold are lyrics from the song. Enjoy!!**

"Congratulations"

E.P.O.V.

There was never anyone as beautiful as her. She looked positively angelic as she walked down the aisle, on her father's arm, in her white gown. I tried not to look at the groom thinking how I could be in his shoes. Today was a happy day, a day of celebration. Today was her day and I would not ruin her day.

The happy tears silently streamed down her face as Charlie placed her hand on top of the groom's, gave him a big smile, and her a tight squeeze. He always favored the dog over me.

The ceremony was beautiful, though it seemed to drag on for days. When the priest announced them as husband and wife I silently stood up and walked out of the church at human speed and then ran to my car. The pain was already unbearable and I just couldn't watch as they sealed their vows with a kiss. I promised her I would be her but I don't think my angel had the slightest idea of how hard this was for me. I heard the happy thoughts of their friends and family and for once I wished I could cry in this ancient body.

I tried to compose myself before the reception. No need for Bella to be upset on her wedding day. I followed the procession of cars to the small dance hall they had rented for the occasion.

I parked my car in the lot and sat for a long time. I watch the sun set over a gazebo in a small park next to the hall. I decided it would be a nice place to watch the stars come out. There was a breathtaking view of the mountains from the little gazebo. I sat down in one of the two empty chairs and watched the moon rise over the horizon.

I heard a soft footfall climb the stairs behind me and eventually stop beside me.

"Beautiful." She breathed.

"It's alright." I said. "I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_ though. Not with you standing here in comparison." Bella blushed. I loved watching the blood rush to her cheeks.

"**Is that seat taken?**" She asked. I shook my head.

"**Congratulations.** **Would you like to take a walk with me?**" I said after awhile, standing up.

Bella got up from her chair and followed me down a small path.

"**My mind . . . it kind of goes fast.**" I needed to explain myself to her. I knew it was too late, that she was a married women now but I loved her and needed to know if she loved me too. More than a friend, more than a brother, more than that dog. "**I'll try to slow it down for you.**" My angel looked so confused. "**I think I'd love to take a drive.**" I said this as if asking her a question.

"Edward, it's kind of my party. I can't just leave." Sadness touched her chocolate brown eyes.

I grabbed her hand. "**I want to give you something - I've been wanting to give to you for years . . .**"

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything." I would have given my angel anything she wanted. Anything she could ever dream of. She wanted me to come today and I did. But not just for her. **I came to see the light in my best friend.** The love of my life.

"**You seem as happy as you've ever been,**" I changed the subject. **My chance of being open was broken. And now you're Mrs. Him. **I thought in disgust.

Bella gave me a sad look and embraced me into a hug. My body shook so violently I thought I would hurt her. So this is what it felt like to cry.

"**My words - they don't come out right,**" I started. "**But I'll try to say I'm happy for you.**"

"Oh Edward! I should've never asked you to come." I pulled away from Bella.

"**I think I'm gonna take that drive.**"

"Edward don't leave this way! Come back." Bella chased after me but she would never catch up. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. I heard it anyway. I turned around to see my angel crying.

"Bella," I said. I ran over to her. I pulled her chin up to make her eyes meet mine. "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you." I said sadly. But I guess that wasn't good enough I added to myself.

"Edward, I love you." Bella said.

"**I want to give you something - I've been wanting to give to you for years; my heart.**" I pulled her up into my arms, placing my lips on hers. I gave her a chance to pull away but instead she opened her mouth slightly. I let my tongue dart out of my mouth and dance with hers, suppressing a moan. After a few moments I pulled away.

"**I can't take this, **Bella. I'm sorry but **I can never take this back and I can't change your mind.**" I lightly yet quickly set her down on her feet.

"Edward please don't leave!"

I ran to my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't look into my rear view mirror. I wanted to forget the scene I had caused behind me. I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

_Edward, you should have never come. _The thoughts of Jacob Black told me. _I knew something like this would happen. _His words were not sympathetic, they were angry and bitter.

I stopped my car and looked up to the sky and shouted.

**Go away. Make it go away! Please**

**I'm not team jacob or anything but this popped in my head one day.**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know people. R&R please. **

**xox 3 kaylinxoxkisses 3 xox**


End file.
